kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddy Murphy
"Geez Maddy, you sure have Mom's attitude." ''- Zach to his sister Maddy. '''Madeline Ocelot Murphy' (Numbuh 58x59), better known as Maddy, is the 10-year-old daughter of Doug and Gwen Murphy in Numbuh 227's and Gamewizard's universe. She, along with her twin brother Zach, work for the Decommissioning Squad, under Francis Drilovsky, and can be considered Francis's right-hand girl. She might have a crush on Chris Uno. She has an older brother named Dwen who disappeared before she and Zach were born. Her Negative is Yddam Yhprum, a cowardly weak girl who is great at swimming. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Drowning", she and her family were on vacation. Maddy and Zach separated from Doug and Gwen. She then was pushed over a ledge by a mysterious woman, and fell into the ocean. The woman dragged her underwater until she was saved by her mother. Since then, she had a fear of drowning, and a hate for metahumans like that woman. In the one-shot 'New Dog', Maddy and her family go to Bruce's Pet Shop, where Maddy buys her new dog, Sparky for her birthday, unaware that the dog was actually a robot made by two mysterious figures who were assigned to keep an eye on Maddy. In First Day, she and Zach expressed their dislike for Dillon because of what his father did. They attended CND Training with many other operatives, in which Maddy surpassed, making her brother look good next to her as well. Both of them were elected Decommissioning Troops after graduating. In the one-shot "Jealous", she showed disgust with metahumans/benders as Chris Uno came to tell her why she shouldn't hate them. In Scorched Wings, she and Zach are with the KND Armada, fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature in jetpacks. They try to shoot Phosphora, but they get zapped and fall when the jetpacks short-out. They are later seen being led by Francis, still shaking from the shock. After her defeat, they take Phosphora to the Arctic Prison after being cured from the shock, Maddy calling Phosphora "lightning freak." Both appear in The Gang, flying through space in a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Maddy having a discussion with Zach about Yipper cards, before crashing into the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In the final chapter, they come to take Arlon to Arctic Prison. In Maddy's Sad Day, Maddy is shrunken down by Nya LaMar and the Teen Ninjas after decommissioning another overaged operative. She goes into a state of panic, afraid of everything around her, but is calmed down when Chris Uno promises to make her normal again. Chris brings Maddy home as they go to sleep, and Maddy wishes to sleep with Chris, so he lets her sleep on his chest. The next morning, Chris and Zach are able to convince Maddy that she's still a strong girl, and she gets up the courage to face the Teen Ninjas with them. They go up to Moonbase so Francis can teach Maddy Tiny Style, and she prevails. They all go to the Teens' Hangout to battle the Teen Ninjas, and as almost all the operatives are shrunken, Nya is about to kill Zach. But Maddy saves him by unleashing a blood-hurdling scream, strangely knocking everyone out. Afterward, she tricks Shade into knocking Nya out, and Chris and Francis (still shrunken) use the shrink ray to change Maddy back to normal. They then shrink the Teen Ninjas, and the next day, the Decom. Troops are all playing with them, with Maddy using Nya as a toy. She, along with her brother, appeared with other operatives singing in the story Operation: SCARY, dressed as a dragon. She and Zach got into a discussion with the Dimalanta twins because they were wearing the same costumes as Zach and herself. She later took Zach back home to get Zach's candy bag. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes place, she gets turned into a real dragon. When she and Zach try to get help from their parents, Gwen hits her with a rake. She and Zach then run away from there. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River, where Zach leaves Maddy to chase a rabbit. She looks at her reflection in the river and is upset that she is now a "freak". Chris appears and he tells her that even though she is a normal human, they are alike. Maddy then sings with Chris "We Are One" and is reunited with her brother. Both she and Zach go with Chris to Dr. Facilier's shop to try to get back to normal. Maddy, Chris, and Zach along with Dr. Facilier, fought Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and her group time to help Nolan and his group. Later she, Chris and Zach prevent Jack O'Lantern from escaping from the school, along with Crystal and the other operatives. When the curse is broken, she and her brother are returned to normal and hug each other. Then, she goes with the other kids for some last-minute trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, when Dillon comes to the Moonbase to show Francis his new HEAD-SET 2.0, she and Zach said they didn't get how the HEAD-SET was different from the normal ones. Dillon said that it had information that could destroy the KND, on which they sarcastically responded that it would turn out great before leaving to help Francis catch a runaway teen. Later they appear, along with Cheren, when Dillon exits the cyber world. They accused him of stealing information for the villains and suggest that they give the Code Module to GUN for better safe keeping. Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to see if they found out what was the powder that appeared after destroying Viridi's Spidermankey. She and Zach are in the group that goes with Dillon to the Cyber World. In the Cybernetic City, while riding a Light Cycle, she gets attacked by armored tanks but Chris saves her. Maddy participates in the battle against XANA. In Operation: MASKED, Majora/Miyuki steals Maddy and Zach's souls, turning them into monsters. At the end of the story, they are revealed to have been turned into Chuchus. She and Zach return with the others to Hyrule through the Dimensional Portal and returned to normal. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and her brother along with Francis, Panini and Cheren are in Facilier's shop to see if he found out what the strange dust is. They later participate in the War on Flora, in which Doflamingo Jr. takes control of Maddy using his puppet powers, but she is released upon Cheren's demand. In Operation: CLOWN, she and Zach are hanging with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. Maddy is disgusted at Kaleo picking his brain while Zach is impressed. After Haruka arrives, she goes with the rest of the group to find an injured seagull and Maddy is impressed when Haruka heals it. Maddy and the rest of the group are taken away by strange men in yellow suits. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease, to which Maddy remarked she's the least likely one of the group to have a "metahuman disease". When they were given Caesar's butterscotch, Maddy still didn't trust him and chose not to eat it. They are led to the playroom of a bunch of multiracial kids, in which a giant girl named Mocha greets Maddy. Maddy denies her request to play with them as she sits in the corner quietly. Mocha later comes again and questions why Maddy hates them, and the latter explains why she doesn't like mutants. Mocha tries to tell her that they're still the same as normal kids, despite being giants. She then puts Maddy on her head as she runs around and races with other kids on giants, and Maddy ends up having fun. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Maddy and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. As Haruka realizes Caesar's candy is NHC10, the clown scientist arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. The monstrous children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as they then discuss their plan for getting out of there. Maddy's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens and rescue the kids. They return to the playroom and encounter Monet, who reveals her icebending as she freezes the group. They are rescued by Zach's Bo-bobo Kempo, and when Mocha escapes with the bundle of NHC10, Maddy and friends try to protect her from the pursuing kids. A now-gigantic Kaleo steps in their path as Zach and Maddy have to fight him for a short time. After Mocha sacrifices herself by eating the poison candy, the operatives manage to heal the kids. Haruka heals Mocha shortly after before they all meet with the others and escape Punk Hazard. Once they return home, Maddy compliments Mocha for her bravery, and recommends her for the Kids Next Door. One day, Maddy meets with Mocha on Moonbase as the latter wanted to find giant exercise equipment, and then challenges Maddy to a battle, which she accepts. They engage in a fight that lasts 10 minutes, 'til it ends at a "draw". Maddy then invites Mocha and her friends to a sleepover, and chaos ensues when the giant girl clumsily crushes a few things (such as the front door getting in). Upset, Mocha runs outside, wishing she ate a Shrink Apple, but Maddy explains she likes Mocha better this way, since it would just look weird if she were normal-sized. They go back inside and continue the slumber party. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Maddy is kidnapped by Lord Vorselon and taken aboard his ship, as was Drake Puncture, as Dr. Nefarious prepared to extract info from her brain. She is rescued by Ratchet & Clank, who fight their way through the ship and rescue Drake. They soon encounter the Dao Dog and destroy it in battle, and when the team is surrounded by Nefarious Drones, Maddy senses the aura of Captain Qwark outside, so trusting her judgment, they jump out the airlock and safely fall in Qwark's ship. They then fly to Peoples α to find a radio transmitter to contact the Milky Way, and said transmitter is being given as a prize for Blipton's racetrack. Maddy enters the race, going against many alien racers, but miraculously comes in first. As Ratchet is contacting Milky Way, Drake questions how Maddy is tolerating these aliens for so long, making her recall her sleepover with Mocha and her friends, as well as all the multi-racial kids on Punk Hazard. Ratchet succeeds in contacting Zach, who is in a Zachstar persona flying through space. However, they cannot fly to him at the moment for Qwark ended up gambling away their ship. Instead, they decide to board a ship to a Courtney Gears concert (which Qwark had won in the gamble) and wait for Zach there. They arrive at the Electrodrome and hide among the disco party, but as they go through the stage, all of the flashing colorful lights begin to hurt Maddy's eyes. They manage to get to the Courtney Gears concert, where said woman - alongside Pink Monkey, attempt to sing their songs and get in a fight, and this soon leads to a fight where all members of Team Gnik appear on the large screen and start arguing. Meanwhile, Maddy and friends already escape on a robot-powered ship (having to abandon Qwark, who doesn't appear). Battles *Maddy vs. Eldwin and his henchmen. *Maddy and Zach vs. Phosphora. *Maddy vs. Nya LaMar. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Maddy and Zach vs. Giant Kaleo Anderson. *Maddy, Drake, Ratchet, and Clank vs. Dao Dog. *Blipton Racetrack. Relationships Zach Murphy Maddy is close to her brother, and works with him in the Decom. Squad, but deems him an idiot at times. It was thanks to Maddy's strength that Zach got into Decom., therefore Zach feels useless next to his sister. However, he compensated for his lack of strength by developing Bo-bobo Kempo. Chris Uno Chris admires Maddy for her strength, but Maddy originally hated him because he's a firebender. But after an incident where Maddy was shrunken, and Chris cared for her, she formed a close friendship with him, and became the first "un-normal" human that Maddy befriended. Mocha Mocha is a giant girl whom Maddy also showed resent towards, because she's a giant. However, the two formed a quick friendship after playing a little, and thanks to Mocha, Maddy began to see metahumans differently. This was especially so when Mocha almost sacrificed herself to save her friends, and because of Mocha's sacrifice and strength, Maddy recommended Mocha to the KND. Maddy even invited Mocha and her friends to a sleepover at her house, marking the first time Maddy willingly wanted to interact with metahumans. Appearance Maddy looks almost like a carbon copy of her mom, with dark-brown hair and a fairly round head (having earned the nickname Roundhead from some operatives), but has her dad's dark-blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with a red horizontal stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers with a red stripe across their middle. Gallery Maddy McDuncan. (Fixed).png|Maddy (first drawing) Maddy McDuncan..png|Maddy with green eyes. Mini Maddy.jpg|Chris Uno holding a tiny Maddy.|link=Maddy's Sad Day Personality Maddy is a strong-willed girl who loves her job as a decommissioner, and is always willing to fight. She takes great pride in her strength, and will fall to depression if she is rendered helpless (namely when she is shrunken). She has a deep fear of water due to an incident when she was 3 years old; when a snake-haired woman (Medusa) tried to drown her. For this reason, she developed a great hate for metahumans, and always acts prejudiced when their topic comes up. Regardless, she is friends with Chris Uno, a firebender, as well as Dillon and his friends. After meeting and playing with Mocha, not to mention witnessing Mocha's sacrifice, she began to develop less hate for metahumans, and even recommended Mocha a spot in the Kids Next Door. Abilities Maddy has a high level of hand-to-hand combat ability as she can easily beat many opponents. Also, in Maddy's Sad Day, she develops Tiny Style after some training. She also apparently possesses an ability called "Conqueror's Haki". Maddy also has a natural talent for racing, having entered a street race on Blipton and proved fairly sufficient at it - save for having to use pick-up items during the scuffle. She apparently learned how to race simply from piloting a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.. Weaknesses After the events in Drowning, Maddy develops a great fear of drowning and therefore she's not a good swimmer. Also, Maddy has bad eyesight, having to wear contact lenses, and apparently can't take too many flashing lights or else she'll go dizzy. She also still has difficulty battling larger enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Drowning *New Dog *First Day *Jealous *Scorched Wings *The Gang (cameo) *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong like her mom. *Her first name, Maddy, is after Maddie Fitzpatrick from the Suite Life series. *In Gamewizard's series, she is named Maddy Ocelot Murphy. However, Numbuh 227 decided to use this name for her series. *Her birthday is January 11. *Maddy secretly wears contact lenses. * Her Sburb Title would be Warrior of Will, because of her strength and confidence. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:KND Operative Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Haki Users Category:Global Command Category:Vice-leaders Category:Twins Category:Murphy Family